


Action Man

by cazmalfoy



Category: 21 Jump Street (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sunday morning should be quiet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action Man

The first thing Doug noticed when he woke was an excessive amount of giggling going on. 

It took him several moments to realise that he imaging the insane laughter. With a groan he tossed back the covers and climbed out of the large bed.

Whatever Doug had been expecting to see when he arrived in the living room, Tom sitting on the floor in front of Clavo playing with an action man was not it.

It always amused him how Tom could play the aloof detective who cared about no-one but himself, when he was really a very caring person underneath that very thick skin.

Seeing how the other man was with Clavo, made Doug fall in love with Tom all over again.

"The action man has to save the world," Tom insisted, shaking the figure in front of him.

Clavo shook his head, his brown hair falling in front of his eyes. "No. He has to go get pizza first," he argued, with an accent that made Judy melt into a pile off goo.

"Isn’t saving the world more important?" Tom tilted his head to the side.

"Not if he’s hungry," the five-year-old pointed out. "No one can save the world hungry. That loco."

"Loco, right," Tom pouted, handing Clavo the doll and getting to his feet to make himself some coffee.

Doug smirked when his lover spotted him in the doorway. "Morning," Doug replied cheerfully.

Tom rubbed the back of his neck. "How long have you been stood there?"

"Around the time saving the world was put on hold for favour of pizza."

"Oh," Tom lowered his head. "You tell anyone about that, you’re dead, Penhall."

Doug laughed loud. "Trust me, your secret’s safe with me," he assured the other officer, kissing him on the forehead.

"Tom!" Clavo exclaimed. "Action man wants his pizza with anchovies!"


End file.
